Current traveler flow through airports includes security, including scanning of baggage at a baggage scanning station, scanning of carry-on baggage at another baggage scanning station, and scanning of travelers themselves through yet another scanning station.
A traveler must also acquire a boarding pass prior to reaching any of the security stations. Travelers must present a boarding pass to a security agent who examines the boarding passes and some form of identification provided by the travelers during an initial security check.
Travelers may print boarding passes during a remote check-in process, for example, using home computers connected via the Internet to airline web sites, perform an airport check-in process resulting in printing of a boarding pass from a self-check-in terminal or assisted check-in terminal, or download an electronic boarding pass to a smart phone or other portable electronic device.
Current airport check-in and security processes are inefficient. They are fragmented and could benefit from streamlining. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a security kiosk that integrates check-in with security scanning.